


Thirsty

by Erap0823



Category: Elf - Fandom, Super Junior, siwon - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Smut, ambw, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erap0823/pseuds/Erap0823





	1. Chapter 1

"State your name please."

*clears throat* "My name is Destiny Johnson." 

"Age please."

"I rather not give out that information...I already gave you my alias. I told you I don't even want this to be known it was me." The woman says. The detective sighs. "Alright Ms. Johnson, whenever you're ready."

"Well it was last summer when I met Devin...well at least I thought that was his name." it was the summer of 2018 and it was at Coachella. I was with my two best friends Trice and Joy. It was our first time going and I was juiced. There were a lot of acts this year especially from Korea. We walked around the venue drinking and smoking, you know the usual. 

We found a place up close to the stage but not too close so we can get away if anything were to happen. Jay Park was on stage and my girls and I lost our shit. We were swaying our hips dancing like we didn't have any home training. I was slow whining when I feel someone come up behind me and start to grind themselves on me. I was shocked at first but once I turned around that's when I saw his beautiful face. 

 

"You gone show me what you got?" He asked me and I laughed because I've never been called out for a dance battle. So me, not being pussy I give him a go. I show him my sexiest moves and he bites his lips while watching me. When I was finished I gave him the floor. He gyrate towards me thrusting his hips. He was extremely close. I felt his breathe on my lips.

"You dance well pretty lady." He breathes. "DEVIN! Let's go!" Some one shouts for the man he throws his finger out signaling them to wait but he didn't pull away and neither did I. Next thing I know we were pulled away from each other by our groups. I didn't even get a chance to ask for his number. I didn't see him for the rest of the event which saddens me.  

After the show we left to go to our hotel suite. "I'm so fucking tired." Trice whined. "Yeah me too, my body is so sore from all that dancing and jumping." I say while rubbing the back of my neck. "I'll see you guys in the morning." I say while entering my suite with my suitcase. I get in and undress while yawning. I was so sleepy I didn't even notice the bathroom light on.

I headed straight for the bed. "Yaaah shit. I can't stop yawning" I said then I finally hear water being shut off. I sit up and look around, then that's when I saw him. I scream out and he does too. "What the fuck are you doing in my suite?!" I scream. "Your suite? No this is MINES. You have shit mistakenly wrong." He says and I stop to squint my eyes, getting a good look at him.

"You!" I say and he rolls his eyes before really looking at me as well. "Pretty lady?" He says and I groan and fall backwards. "You've gotta be shitting me." I said standing up. "I'm going to the front desk, I want to believe they fucked this up and that you're not some sexy ass stalker." I was walking towards the door at this point.

He was right behind me in nothing but a towel. We make it to the first floor in no time, and it wasn't until we were at the front desk until I noticed that he was just in a towel. The girl at the front desk face was flushed red. "Ma'am you double booked my room, he was in my suite! Where is your manager?" I ask and she rolled her blue eyes at me. Ignoring me.

Devin—or whatever his name was snapped his fingers at her. "Excuse me, don't be fucking rude. Your manager. Go get them." He snapped and she did just that while scoffing. The manager came out. "Yes? What seems to be the problem?" A elderly man walked out. "Sir, your front desk clerk here double booked us, and now were sharing a suite. This needs to be fixed, I do not know this man." I say now overly irritated.

The man glared at the girl and she ignore his gaze by looking down. "My apologies but there won't be a room available until the morning, please if you endure it I'll give you a full refund and the rest of your stay is on the house." He told me, I mean I wasn't going to turn down a free suite, and also the room it was big enough for us to share without being around each other.

I look over to the man he looks at me. "What do you want to do?" I asked him and he stares at me then blinks. "It is whatever you want pretty lady. I leave in two days." I nod. "So do I...oh this all seems to weird." I say walking away a little. How could I share a suite with a man I just met. My daddy and brothers would lose their minds if they found out. 

Gotta keep this a secret, even from the girls. "Fine...it's just two days." I say and the manager nods. "And again I'm so sorry for this." He said but I just walk away. Devin followed me back to the suite..still naked as ever under that towel. "Don't think I want this neither, I know how uncomfortable you feel but let's just make the best of this." He tried saying to me as we reached the room.

"So you shared a room with a man you didn't even know?" The detective asked me. "You could've shared with one of your friends."

"Don't look at me like that." I snapped. "Now let me finish...I could've stayed with my friends. But it was just something about the man that lured me to him..I couldn't resist." I said rolling my eyes and looking away from him...

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Hi I'm back with a new story, I hope you all like this. Remember to vote and comment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Continue Ms. Johnson."

"Anyways."

"When we reached the room was really exhausted. I wanted, no NEEDED a shower. So that's exactly what I did. I started to strip from my clothes as he got dressed and I went into the bathroom to shower. About 45 minutes later I come out in just a robe. Devin wasn't there, at least that's what I thought. Looking around I didn't see him so I decided to hurry and get dried off and dressed."

3rd POV

Destiny took her time to get oiled up and dressed, she had a ritual and she planned on following it. She rubbed the Shea butter and coconut oil in her hands and rubbed them together before applying it to her Cocoa skin. She bent over and did one leg at a time. Once she was done with her legs she applied the liquids to her round and plumped bottom in a circular motion. She then goes to grab a silk red thong and she slowly put it on.

She fixes it and then grabs more moisture and applied it to her arms and stomach. She then applied the substance to her full and perky 36 double D large breast. It's almost like she forgot she shared the room with an unknown man. She goes in her bag trying to see if she had any type of pajama pants; she doesn't. "Fuck I guess I'll just wear these shorts." She spoke to herself.

The whole time the woman didn't know that she held an audience. The male stared at her amazing physique while biting his lip. His dick hardens as he watches her ass jiggle in her shorts. He watch her pull over a baby tee as she pulled it down it stopped right above her hip line. She tied her thick long 4A hair into her scarf. She walks off into the bathroom again and goes to exfoliate her face before bed.

At this moment he thought he could either stand their in the cut and watch her or come out and play a little. He chose the latter. He walks into the bathroom with her shirtless with his pajama shorts hanging loosely around his hips. He purposely didn't wear any boxers so his hard on was evident. He goes to the other side of the sink and began to brush his teeth and wash his face for bed.

The Nubian woman was in shock that he came into the bathroom with her, looking like a whole fucking five course meal. "Shit he look good." She thought to herself as she decided to continue her regimen. The male was flexing his muscle with every little things he did. He was purposely causing his veins to show. He leaned forward while handling his business and his pants slips a little. Showing his V line and his right hip a little bit. 

Her eyes widen at the sight. He didn't even try to pick his pants up, at that moment she knew he was trying to do the shit on purpose. She sighs and purposely drops her toothpaste cap on the floor and she bends over without bending her knees and pick up the cap. She was done first and she stretched a little as she walked out the bathroom so her ass look immaculate to him. He hardens even more.

The woman stood at the left side of the mattress and huffed out. She walked back to the bathroom with a irritated look on her face. "So how are we doing this bed situation? I am not sleeping on the couch out there." She says while putting her hands on her hips. The man didn't even glance over at He he just continued to moisturize his face in the mirror. 

"I'm not neither...you needn't worry, I'm not going to touch you while you sleep. It's a California king, you get one side and I get another. That's way we won't even be touching each other or near each other. Deal?" He says and she rolls her eyes and walk off. "It's just two nights." She said as she climb into the bed scooting over towards the window. 

The lad's eyes widen as he saw her thick vagina poke out through her shorts. His bare phallus jumped through his silk pajamas while he watches and he looks down at his member. "Do not start...we can't...not her and not tonight." He says to his shaft. But the shaft had other things on its mind and those things went straight to his brain. "I guess I'll have to rub this one out...you win." He mumbles as he sighs loudly walks to the bathroom door and pulls it up without completely closing it.

She wondered what was his problem. That question was soon answered when she heard him moaning. His moans...they were so fucking sexy. His deep voice as he groaned drove the woman crazy. He womanhood instantly reacted with a throb. "No, please no. Not you too." She wines as she slips from under the covers so now she's exposed. She slides her hands in her shorts and began to rub her clit.

She decided to muffle her moans and tried to just focus on his, she used her own juices as lube while she rubbed her clitoris in a circular motion. She let out a loud whimper and he did too. "Ah, fuck!" She whispered yelled now her mind wasn't even there anymore. She had completely forgot that he was in the bathroom feet away from her beating his own penis.

She didn't realize that he was already finished and was now watching her come undone by her own hand. The firm mattress didn't even budge so she couldn't feel it dip when he climbed on it. He hovered over her, ghosting his lips on her. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth opens as well as he bore into her eyes. Not touching her at all. He pulled away and then said. "Have a nice night pretty lady."

Then he climbed off of her and got under the covers to call it the night. He turned the lamp off on his side of the bed and the woman was still there frozen. "Can you please turn your lamp off if you're done?" He asked not even phased by her position. She hurriedly removes her hand and leaned to cut the lamp off.

That night she had a difficult time sleeping.

Devin 1  
Destiny 0


	3. Chapter 3

🌻

"Wow....just wow Ms. Johnson, you're a fast little one huh?" Detective Kim says.  
"Ughh I was so fucking embarrassed at that fucking moment I felt like I were going to combust. anyways," 

3rd POV

The next day went by smoothly. Destiny and her two besties went shopping through LA. They saw all kind of interesting things along their travels. They even stumbled on a sex shop and Trice dragged her and Joy inside of it. Trice ran throughout the store like a little kid.

"So many toys!" The younger screamed. Destiny looked at her silly bestie like she was a nutcase. She smiled as she put her focus on something else. Lingerie. "These who be perfect if I had a man." She mumbled to herself. "Ooh! That's cute, you should get that." Joy says and Destiny looks at her like she were crazy. "My single ass, no." The woman says. 

Their trip outside out was eventful. They had all decided to go to a night bar once they got back. Destiny walks into her suite and see Devin on the bed scrolling through his phone. "Hi." She says and he looks up from his phone. "Oh, hi pretty lady." He says with a cute grin.

She began to gather her clothes for the evening and headed into the shower. She took her time seeing as that's all she had was time. She played her music loudly as she showered dancing while lathering herself in soap. Once she was finished in the shower she began to dry off completely and then oiling her body.

She decided on

 

Something simple and comfortable. She did a light make up then placed her shoes on. "Stepping out huh?" He asked while leaning back on the bed with his legs open. His crotch looked so inviting to the woman, like throne made just for her. She tried not to stare so instead she just looks away and continue to put her shoes on.

"Yeah, I'm going to that bar or lounge naked Clementines..I'm not sure because I'm being dragged there by my friends. They wanna have fun since it's out last night here before we go back home." She says and he nods. "Well, I'll see you later then." She say as she leave not even waiting on his response. "Yeah...you will."

Her and her friends get to the lounge and it's packed. The ladies migrate to the bar to get drinks. Once their drinks were ordered they sat at the bar until their drinks were finished. Destiny was first to hit the floor. She absolutely loved to dance. She swayed her hips and grinder and danced all over her friends. 

They laughed and giggled as they enjoy themselves. Destiny looks up and notice in the distance that Devin was staring at her from afar. She slightly froze before smiling and waving her little fingers at him flirtatiously. He winks at her while showing his dimples. She blushes and then turn back on him as she give him a no so private dance.

Moments later she felt hands on her waist. She turned around smiling because she thought it was him but it was not. She jumped back startled and the man apologized. "I'm sorry beautiful, my name is Jay and I HAD to come introduce myself." The man spoke as the woman still looked at him stunned. 

"It's okay, but you're still touching me." "Oh yeah, I'm sorry again." They shared space and eye contact for at least 6 seconds. "Wanna dance?" She asked him and he smiled wide. "I would love to baby girl." And with that it seems like the DJ was singling them out, he turned on a sexy slow tempo song. 

Destiny grind herself into the males crotch and he goes along with her rhythm. She leans back so her head is on his shoulder and he groans in her ear. "Fuck, baby girl stop." He says while pushing her off his crotch a little. "If I wasn't a gentleman you would've been back at my condo right now, but seeing as I am I want to take you out for dinner this week if that's okay with you." He asked 

"I'm sorry." She started and his face instantly dropped. "Well you see, it's because I don't live in LA, I live in Korea and I leave tomorrow evening." She says and his eyes beam. "So do I. I have a home there for when I go on business. So my offer still stands." He says and their conversation continues and at the bar Devin still stare at her, his eyes is not full of jealousy. He hated that she saw other men, and that her focus was on him anymore.

He needed to gain her attention, keep her mind off of that fucking peasant. He moved to the dance crowded floor and goes behind her and rub his slight hard on against her ass as he tried to get through. Destiny notices and looks back to see who was touching her, when she saw his face she instantly got wet.

She wasn't able to contain her hormones with him. He did something to her without even doing anything to her. Once he was almost from behind her he taps her bottom a little bit and wink before moving to dance on some random woman. Destiny's eyes grew wide a little and her brows furrowed. She turned back to the man in front of her wrapping her arms around him as they grind their hips into each other's.

The man wraps his arms around her waist as he nuzzles into her neck. She looks over to Devin who was staring darkly at the two. He nods at the woman and she looks away whispering something in the man's ear. They walk off to the bar and he buys her and her friends more drinks. Jealousy raged over Devin so he abruptly stopped dancing with the woman and walks out the lounge. 

He walked back to the hotel since it was far at all. He goes into the suite angry at the fact she would allow another man to touch her. "Wait, calm down Devin...she's not yours...at least not yet." He told himself. He had to get the frustration out so he stripped naked and grabbed his lotion in his bag. He sprawled out on the mattress getting ready to pleasure himself.

He began to rub and stroke his thickness as he pictures her pussy on his penis. He groans out loudly thinking about how many ways he can flip and bend her thick body. He was so turned on by her physical appearance that it drove him insane. He was so close to coming that his release excited him. He stopped stroking his cock, teasing himself.

He would do cum control on himself. Stopping and stroking again to give his swollen red penis the right build up. His toes curled as he pictured her slowly bouncing on her ass on up and down on him. "Mmmm Devin, you're so big." He was indeed losing his mind. He bursted with cum all over himself. He was so drained that he couldn't even get out the bed to clean himself. He just laid their in the same position and fell asleep. 

Destiny had finally arrived back to the suite and what she saw was a masterpiece. His sculpted body was rising up and down from his breathing. His fat cock laid thick on his stomach, covering his belly button. He had cum all over his abs. "Fuck, he looks like he tastes so good." She says to herself. It must've been all the drinks she had because he thoughts were definitely impure. She decided to give him a taste. 

She climbed on the bed and looked up at him as she opened her mouth letting her tongue slid out. She glides her tongue along his beautiful body. She was so focused on cleaning him up that she didn't even know he was awake. He stared at her mouth on his body.

He was hoping that she would suck him into her mouth. His phallus was getting so hard that it hit her chin. She looked down at it and then looked back up at him. He looked at her through his curtained eyelashes. She stares at him and decided she was already in too deep so why not? 

She takes him into her mouth and give him one good suck then gets off of the bed and head to the bathroom. "You taste so good." She says as she closed the bathroom door. Locking it. She undressed her showered her body for 30 minutes straight then got out and walked to the bedroom wet and naked. 

His eyes scanned her body as he calmly look at her get into the bed. She laid on the cotton sheets with her arms up close to her head and her legs were sprawled open. "There is no way you expect me to not want you right now." He thought to himself but he couldn't touch her. Not without her consent. 

He groaned got up to take a cold shower. Once he fixed his problem he went back to the mattress in just a new pair of boxers. He laid on his stomach and stared at her body as the moon gleamed down at her sun kissed skin. Her oily body glistened and his desire to not fuck her was becoming harder and harder.

"She's drunk Devin chill." He spoke to himself. He turned over away from her and tried to fall asleep. He feels a pair of arms and legs wrap around him and he froze. Destiny was too damn close and comfortable when she was drunk. She was real touchy feely. 

Her hands reach down to the rim of his boxers and she slides her hands inside of them. "I know you were teasing me the night before. Care to do that while I'm here now with you naked?" She asked him and with that he turned over with her in his embrace. 

 

"Are you sure?" He asked her and she nods. "Please, I would love for you to be inside me." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

🌻  
Devin POV

 

"I would love for you to be inside me." She says but my mind knew it was damn well she was drunk and that it was wrong to do this with her. "Fuck pretty lady, I can't...fuck I can't." I say getting off of her. "Why not?" She asks me quietly. "Am I not your type?" She continues. 

"Is it because I'm a Nubian woman...and I'm not Asian? What is it? Help me understand...you've been teasing me since we've gotten here, I saw you masturbate to me the first night. I also know you just went to jerk off in the shower because of my body. Am I not what you want?" She finished.

I know it's her drunk mind talking. I know she doesn't mean it. I didn't answer fast enough so she gets up to get dressed and I grab her by her waist causing her to fall on my lap. "You feel that?" I ask her referring to my penis. 

"You have NO idea how much you turn me on...everything about you is MY TYPE. Destiny...please don't ever think I don't want to fuck you...because I do." I say and she doesn't face me at all she continues to look in front of her. I grab her head making her look at me. "Please I just want to do this right. How about we get to know each other? I know it's our last night here but I would love it for us to really know each other." I say and she shake her head.

"What's the point? I live in Korea not LA." She says and my heart began to race. "Wait...you do? Where?" I ask her. "Seoul...my friends and I just moved there last year because we all have our own businesses there." She tells me. A smile creeps on my face. "Jagiya, me too. Well the korea part. Still don't want to get to know me?" I ask her and she pauses.

"I guess we can..." that night we talked all the way to the next morning right up until our flight. Our flight times where one hour difference she left first. I already missed her. "Wassup with you Devin?" My close friend Ashton (Donghae) asks me. "You remember that brown sugar woman I shared that room with?" I ask and he nods. "She lives in Korea, and we're gonna try dating each other." I say and his eyes grow wide. "Did you fuck her?"

"What? No! I didn't want to ruin it." I say and his face turned upside down. "Oh so you serious about trying to be with her? What the hell?" He says. "Leave him alone, I think it's sweet." Edward (Heechul) says. "But be careful...she doesn't know who we really are and you have to make sure you can trust her before you think you're gonna tell her." He say emotionless. 

"I know, I know. I'll be more than careful. I don't want to ruin anything." 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"So after that I just flew home. We didn't have sex all we did was talk and got to know each other. He's was a gentleman to me. Always has been even now." 

"So how did it get to the point of the assault...that's what I want to know." Detective Kim says.

"Hold fast, I'm getting there."

3rd POV

Destiny was on her way to her condo apartment in Seoul and she was indeed jet lagged and tired. "Oooh shit! My feet and my back hurt so much." She groaned as she laid out on her bed. Checking her phone and she see a text from Devin and Jay also her Father. She checked that message first. 

Daddy: Hey baby, how was LA and did you make it back home safely? We love and miss you. Call us soon.

"Okay I'll do that sometime this week. I have so much to handle." She made a mental note of that and then checked the rest of her messages. 

Jay: Hey baby girl, I'm here in Seoul for two weeks..want to have dinner? Let me know when you're available.

"Mm that'll be nice, let me text him back too." 

Me: How's Friday night? 6pm?

She sent the text and he immediately text back. 

Jay: That sounds perfect baby girl. See you soon.

She saved Devin's text for last. 

Devin ♥️: Hey, I'm here. I am getting off the plane I was wondering if we could continue to get to know each other today since I will be extremely busy this week coming up...can I come over or you come over? Or we can also go out too, my treat of course. It's on you pretty lady. 

 

Destiny stared at the text with a huge smile on her face. She got out the bed and ran into the bathroom to shower and change. She called the man to let him know they can go out for lunch since it was still early. He agreed and told her he would be to pick her up in 30 minutes. Once she was dressed. 

 

He buzzed her bell and she opened the door to see him looking so damn sexy on her camera. She unlocks the door and opens it for him. "Hi" she said smiling and he returned the hello then handing her some tulips. "Oh! Oh my you didn't have to give me flowers." "Yes I did, I wanted to do something nice and sweet just for you." He says and she blushes.

"Let me just get my phone and keys and we can go." She says and he stands there in her living room looking around. "Okay so she has money, she seems well off especially living in a wealthy neighborhood like this one. That's great." He mumbles to himself. "Alright I'm ready." She says and he opens the door for her.

They get into his car and he takes her to his favorite restaurant. "I don't know if you've tried this place yet since you've only been here a year, but this place is the shit." He say causing her to laugh out. "Okay, well show me around Korea...you can be my guide." She says with a soft tone that goes to his dick. 

It's like with him Destiny didn't need to do much to make him want her...he really really wanted her but slow and steady wins the race yes? They pull up in front of the place and park. He gets out and hurried to her side of the car and opens the door for her earning some murmurs and stares.

"Shall we?" He say and she grabs his hand. "We shall." She giggles. They walk into the restaurant and people began to gasp and secretly snap pictures at them. "For two." He say ignoring the fans. They were seated then handed their menus when someone runs over and asks for a picture and autograph. "Hi! I'm a fan of yours and I'm in school for culinary arts and you're my biggest inspiration!"

A fan says to Destiny, Devin's eyes grow wide at the request and Destiny excitedly gasps and obliges. The fan runs off and she turn back to her lunch date. "Famous are we?" He says and she shrugs and giggles. "Well I guess owning your own restaurant and being a famous chef will do that to you." She says humbly. He smiles at her cute and shy face as the waiter comes up and he orders for them.

"I know I ordered for you BUT you're gonna love their food. I want to try my favorites with you." He explained and she shook her head and waved her hands. "It's no problem at all, I would love to try some of your favorite foods. That made him feel so warm on the inside. 

The food arrived and they began to dig in. Destiny pulled out her phone and started to snap pictures of him while he ate. "Here let me at least smile for you." He says.

 

"It was supposed to be secret...you know off guard photos are the best." She say to him and he laughs. "No it's alright, you'll have plenty more times to take them off guard." Hearing that made her stomach hurt. Almost like a million butterflies were in her belly. 

The couple laughed and talked over lunch like two school girls. They got to know each other more and more and became more comfortable with each other. "Do you want to end it here? Or would you like to come upstairs to my place?" He asked her as they sit in his car. "I would love to come to your home Devin." She say while unconsciously touching his thigh.

Destiny was a flirt by default. She flirted when she didn't know she was doing it. They drove off to his penthouse and Destiny's eyes grew wide. "Wow, this must be really expensive. I'm paying a lot for my condo so I can only imagine." She says and he chuckles. "Ehh it's alright, would you like something to drink?" He asked her and she nodded. "Wine or water? Those are my only two options. 

"Wine please, then water later ha." She laughs and he goes to get his wine and their glasses. They sat on his sofa and binged watch some cooking shows as they finished two bottles of wine. It was now 6pm and Destiny started to feel her liquor straight in her vagina. 

"Mm, maybe I should've just had two glasses in stead of six." She says and he looks at her. "Mm I can take you home if you want?" He say and she shakes her head no. "You've been drinking..let's just sober up first." She say and he nods. 

The heat was coming off of their bodies so strong, Destiny started to squirm in her seat and Devin started to part his legs to relief the pressure on his shaft. They agreed to wait to have sex so this was gonna be a tough night for them. 

They both struggled.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you guys didn't do anything sexual? I'm confused, How did you both end up together if you never had sex?" The detective asked. 

"You're never gonna let me finish huh?"

"The suspense is fucking killing me Ms. Johnson. Let's take a break. I'm gonna go order some coffee you want anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"Mm while the recorder is off please just call me Won-Sik." He says as he walk away. Destiny pulls out her phone and sees a few miss calls and texts. 

Songbird: Hey baby, how is work? I miss you so much. Can we have dinner tonight? I need to be around you. Touring has been hell..I finally have a day off tomorrow and I would like to spend it with my fiancé. It is not a request. It is a demand. Be a good girl and...Don't make daddy say it again. 

Destiny's vagina got moist while reading the texts. He knew just how to make her sweat. The detective walked back over to the woman with a iced macchiato she put her phone away.

"Thank you, you didn't have to." She says and he shakes his head. "Nonsense, it's the least I can do. Now are you ready to continue? I would like to finish this up by 13:00 hours." He says and she nods.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Are you hungry again?" He asked her and she nod. "Yeah but like I don't want a HUGE meal just something to put in my mouth." Once she finished that sentence she mentally face palmed. "Not like that but...like a snack...oh never mind just feed me." She says and he laughs out in a fit of laughter. 

"I knew what you meant pretty lady. I'll think of something," he says and Destiny gets up and heads to the kitchen. "How about I cook? I mean I am the one with the restaurant. Let me show you my skills." She says and he backs away with his hands up. "All right miss lady do your thing. I'll sit here and admire you while you spoil me." He jokes and she washes her hands and goes in his fridge to see what he has. She decided on Naengmyeon and he was impressed with her decision.

"My mother used to make this for my father, I truly loved their relationship." He began. "This was always a recipe that I couldn't perfect. No matter how many times I try it just doesn't taste like hers." Destiny nods her head thinking on what he just said and that's when she kicks into overdrive. She began to chop the ingredients up while boiling water for the eggs and noodle. She thought about going the traditional way but she decided on making her own broth from scratch.

The aroma from the broth made his stomach growl. "Wow that smells amazing already, it actually smells like my mothers cooking." He says with wide eyes. He got up to go closer behind her as he watches her cooking. "Devin sit down please..you are in my way." She whined. He doesn't listen though as she was stirring the broth he came up behind her and hugged her from the back. "Thank you for doing this..no one other than my mother has ever cooked me a meal. I appreciate this pretty lady." He spoke softly in her left ear and that sent chills down her spine.

The sexual tension between them was long over due but Destiny had a little values left and she was clinging on to them when it came down to Devin. "You don't have to thank me love, it is my pleasure." She says softly before adding the noodles to the boiling broth. She turned the fire down on it so it could cook thoroughly and not too fast and he was right behind her every step of the way. She glide through he kitchen with ease and he mimic her movements they were one.

"Kinda feels like we're almost dancing huh?" She says and he hums in response as he kisses her neck once before walking away. "Oh god this smell is making my stomach hit my back. Is it almost finished?" He whines and she giggles. "Give it 20 more minutes. Why don't you go over and find movie for us to watch huh?" She says and he rolls his eyes and pout walking away from the kitchen. Within 20 minutes like she said the food was ready.

"Okay, lets eat love." She says as she set the table and place two bowls down. She fixed his soup for him and dressed it up just how it supposed to be, handing him his own set of chopsticks. He grabs them and she continues to prepare his dinner. He grabbed her wrist. "Please sit and eat with me, you've done enough baby." He says but she doesn't listen. "No, you need something to drink this won't take long I promise." He lets her go and she hurriedly went into the kitchen and grab some fruits and squeezed them into a juicer and poured it into a pitcher along with raw honey and spring water.

She fused the ingredients together with in no time. She gathers the pitcher and took it to the table. "Okay now I'm done." She says and he sighs and smile. "You work too hard love, take it easy." He says and as she pours his drink into a glass cup. He breaks his chopsticks apart and dug into his food. Destiny didn't eat until she saw him take the first bite. When he did his eyes grew wider than his small face. He slurped the noodles down then drunk some of the broth he moaned at the distinctive taste. "This tastes EXACTLY like my mothers. How did you do this?" He asks and she smiles.

"You like it? I'm glad." She says before digging into her own bowl. He grabbed his cup of concoction she made and took a sip."Oh My God, you are a sorcerous. This is so damn good its not too sweet its just right and it goes well with the broth. Are you sure you're still single? You are magical." That caused the woman to laugh out. "I am very single Devin, I guess the right one hasn't come along yet." She says. "Well, maybe he has you never know." He glances over at her watching her face blush up. The rest of the dinner was in silence, Comfortable but silent.

 

"I'll wash the dishes." She began to say but he pops her hand. "Nonsense you cooked so I will clean." He says grabbing some dishes but she grabbed the rest and ran to the sink and began washing them. "Oh yeah?" he says playfully and she cackles and places the dishes in the sink and stands behind her so close that his crotch was on her ass. They washed the dishes together and Devin shared a few butterfly kisses on her neck and face."Please you're gonna ruin our rule Devin. We agreed no sex and you're not making it easier on me." She groans and he smirks. "I'm trying to honor it too but you make it so hard,Literally. I can't keep my hands off of you." He says softly.

They grind against each other slowly eventually starting to make out with each other. The kiss was so sensual and erotic they couldn't stop even if they wanted to. Destiny turn around fully and Devin picks her up and places her on the sink. They made out at a easier angle with her arms now around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist gripping her thick ass. "Fuck you're so beautiful." He says as he breaks the kiss for a split second then continuing the tongue wrestling match. Devin was seconds away from lifting his shirt off when his back pocket began to ring. He groaned in annoyance while ignoring the call. He kept kissing her lips while grinding his penis into her cloth punani. His phone ranged again this time he did stop the kiss.

"Yes?" he answers the phone with a brute tone. He continued the conversation but he began to kiss her lips again. He hummed into he phone while his free hand roamed her body. He pulled the phone away from his mouth. "Please? Can we just a little bit jagi? Can I at least eat you?" He begs then he put the phone back to his ear still humming. Destiny stares at him before giving him a nod then whispering in his other ear. "All you get to do is eat my pussy. You only get to pleasure me, So hurry off the phone. I won't wait all night." She says while hopping of the counter.

"Listen I'm busy let me call you back." He hangs up and follows her to his bed which was all in the same area as the living room and kitchen. Destiny began to undress herself but he stopped her and did the rest himself. He threw her on the bed and lifted her bare legs while opening them so swiftly. "I've been DYING to eat you since we were in LA, thank you for blessing me with the honor." he says while taking a long whiff of her scent. "Ooh you still have that honey smell. I thought maybe I was tripping when we were in LA and you were sprawled out not the mattress. I had a sudden urge for a honey comb." He says.

He dived into her sweet honey pot and worked his tongue on her other set of lips. Destiny moaned out a little bit then a lot of bit because of how his tongue began to flicker on her clit. "Mmmm so sweet baby." He says as he devours her whole. Destiny was so sensitive seeing she hasn't had any real male contact in the last 2 years, she was indeed in need of a tune up. Devin began to finger her pussy as he ate her vigorously. He removes his finger and lifts her thighs up higher in the air while playing with her breast.

She moaned out so loud that it made him moan as well. "Shit Devin I'm gonna cum!" She shouts and he didn't let up. He nuzzled his face into her pussy causing vibrations and friction then seconds later she squirted all over his face and he drunk every drop. He continuously cleaned his mess by licking every bit of her up. She huffed out as she saw stars. "Damn, haven't felt this good in years." She confessed. "If you don't mind me asking, when was the last time you've had sex?" He asked and she sighs. "Two years ago, and it was my ex husband." She says and his eyes grow wide. "Pretty lady when you do finally let me make love to you. I'm gonna show you the best night or day of your beautiful life. He says while staring deeply into her eyes.

 

She gasp as he shoved his fingers back into her. "The best, do you hear me?"


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Destiny had woke up by the sound of her alarm. She was at home in her bed. The night before was sensational even though they didn't have sex she still loved the feeling of his mouth on her. She checked her phone to a text from Devin wishing her a good day. She smiles and text him the same. 

"Mm it's so good to lay here, I might stay in bed a while longer. Let me call Minah and have her open up." Destiny says while dialing her manager. "Yeoboseyo?" She answers. "Mm Minah, it's your boss. Can you go in a little early today and open up?" Destiny asks. "Yes I was on my way anyway, take your time getting in boss. I'll be there whenever you come." She says to her boss and Destiny thanks her then hangs up.

"Shit, I feel so drained. Let me get up and get dressed." She got out of bed and handled her business. She HAD to make it to work today since their new butcher was coming by today. She got dressed in a pair of jeans and a blouse with a nice pair of booties. She let her hair down today since it was freshly washed and oiled.

Once she was finished she headed out and as she was stopped by a flower delivery. "Ma'am are you Ms. Johnson?" He asks. "Yes?" She says. "These are for you." He says while handing her two bouquets of roses. She went and put the roses on her dining room table and it was a card in one of the bouquets and it read "I hope your day is great love, I find myself always thinking of you. I can't wait to see you Friday. Love, Jay." 

She read the card and instantly blushes. She places them in water and walk out her house to her car. She hooked her phone up to her car and called the man. "Hey beautiful how are you?" He answers. "Well, I am very well. I called just to say thank you so much for the roses, that was very sweet of you jay." She says and he chuckles. 

"It's no problem baby, you know I gotta make you smile at all times. So other than my flowers how is your morning so far?" They carried the conversation on for the next 25 minutes before she reached her restaurant. She braced herself and got out the truck and entered her business.  
🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The restaurant closed at 9 but destiny stayed back to handle the business side of things. Her phone vibrated and it was Devin calling. Her face lit up at the number and she answered happily. "Hello?" "Hey pretty lady how are you?" He asks. "I'm well, how was your day today? I know you said you was going to be really busy. Are you resting right now or your still busy?" She asked him. "Mmm I'm off work right now, today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." He says.

"Mm okay, I'm still at my restaurant just handling a few things before I go home. I'm so exhausted I need a massage." She says. "Mm, is that an invitation to come and rub on you?" She sighs and her stomach feel like butterflies are erupting inside of her. "Mm. Sure, where are you? You can meet me here at my restaurant." She tell him and he gathers the information and they hang up. 

Destiny finishes all the work she needed to handle before he pulls up. She was walking to her car when he pulled up. "Hey pretty lady." He says while getting out to open her car door. "Hi cutie, you ready?" He nods and runs back to his car. They pull off and he trailed behind to her place. 

They arrive within no time. "Welcome to my humble abode." She says while taking her shoes and coat off. He does the same before walking around to really check out her place. "Oh these roses are beautiful." He says touching them. "Oh yeah, a friend gave them to me this morning, but you know I'm a tulip girl." She giggles and he chuckle a bit.

"Would you like anything?" She asked him. "Yeah, you." He say as he walks up to her and began to kiss her sweet soft lips. They make out for about ten minutes straight like high school kids. Destiny breaks the kiss first. "What happened to my massage?" She asks him and he looks at her with hooded eyes. "Come on...let me take care of your body." He says while grabbing her hand and taking her to the back.

"Where's your bedroom?" He asks and she tells him which one. He opens her bedroom door and enter it. "Go ahead and get undress." He say while looking at the incense holder on her dresser. "Should we light a incense? That might set the mood for the massage." She nods and points to the lavender ones. 

He spark up the lavender scented incense as she undressed herself and went into the bathroom. "I'm gonna shower first so I can be nice and clean for bed." She says and he nods while sitting on her bed. 30 minutes later she walked out and grabbed some oils. I use these on my body period but you can rub these on me for now." She handed him the oils and he gestures her to lie on the mattress. 

He squeezed out some oil and warmed it in his hands. He started on her spine then went lower. Once he reaches her round and bouncy bottom he made sure he opened her up nice and slow. She let out a groan from the sensation. "Fuck that feels amazing Devin, thank you so much for this." She moans.

"Turn over." He husks and she turn on her back and he began to massage her breast and arms. Once he got to her vagina he massages her pelvic area then her inner thigh area. He worked her thighs then her calves and feet. His member hardened as he stared at her vagina. 

It was so pretty and thick. His mouth watered. She moaned every time he got close to it. "Destiny please...don't make a sound at least try to." He groans and she tried her hardest to muffle her sounds but she couldn't. "Ooh shit Devin, mm that feels so good." She continues moaning.

"Destiny I gotta stop." He says stopping his actions. "Please no a little more." She begged. His will to resist was slipping. "I'm gonna fuck you if I continue. Look at what you're doing to me." He says and she looks up at his phallus. "I'm sorry, I know this was asking a bit much from you, it just feel so good to be pampered." 

He nods understanding her. "Why don't you get dressed I'll wait for you in the front." He says and she grabbed his hand. "I need you." She says and his eyebrows raised. "Wassup baby? What do you need?" He asks concerned. She looks him up and down and stopped at his crotch. His eyes followed hers. "Are you sure like sure, sure?" He asks and she nods.

He stripped out his clothes so fast then climbing on top of her kissing her lips. "Do you have any condoms?" He asks and she nods and tells him in her top draw. He slides the latex on and kissed her body all over, he was sucking and licking on her nipples while fingering her pussy. 

"Mm yes, right there." She whispered. He was so hard off of her moans he couldn't take it. He opened her legs and lined himself up. He slowly enters her but it was so tight he had to take his time. Every inch he put into her he grunts as she gasps. Once inside the fireworks let off.

He began to pound into her they were a moaning mess. He attacked her lips as they fucked and he swallowed her tongue into his mouth. She came so many time while they had sex and he wasn't even close to his yet. He flipped her over and enters her again while making her arch her back.

"Oooh so beautiful." He says while making her ass jiggle. "It's like jello." He chuckles. He squeeze her ass and she throws it back on him and he lifts one of his legs to get deeper into her. "Fuck this feels amazing baby...ah shit! I'm gonna cum." He moans loudly, not even caring about her neighbors. 

Before he cums he turn her back on her back and lays on her closely so he can kiss her lips and neck again. She scratched his back up for ferociously while biting his neck. He was spanking her ass as he held her up and little to get deep into her stabbing her g-spot. He was seconds away from coming and she was too for the 4th time.

"Fuck! I'm cumming baby!" He yelled. "Me too baby! FUCK!" They both came while shaking and shuttering together. "Fuck, your pussy is so good. Shit I don't want to come out of it." He moans while slipping out of her. She moans and he eases out along with her her cum spilling out as well.

He goes down to her pussy and licks it clean then lays next to her. "Why don't you just be mines already huh? Let's just take this shit and go full throttle."

She stared at him in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

"Finally! Shit..I thought you were never gonna get to the details." Detective Kim says.

"Detective Kim, you freaky fuck." Destiny smirks at him. He rolled his eyes and gestures her to continue.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Destiny didn't have a answer for him.

They pant as they come down from their highs. "Don't go to sleep Destiny. I am NOT done with you yet." He says while getting back on top of her. He went to her navel and kissed it then went lower to her vagina. He french kissed her pussy like he was a Frenchmen and she yells out. "Fuck!" She says while grabbing the back of his head. 

He nuzzles in her pussy stimulating her clitoris while making smacking noises with his mouth and tongue. He stroked his dick while eating her causing himself to moan out in pleasure. "Can I go raw?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. She looks at him and waves her finger no. He puts his head down and groan while walking back to the dresser for another condom.

He hands her the condom. "Put it on me baby." He says sexily. She sits up and put the condom in her moist mouth and sucks it on his penis. She grazed him with her teeth a little bit and he throws his head back. "Fuuckkkk! Fuck." He says as she began to suck him with the condom on. She sucked his penis hard through the condom causing him to whimper.

He makes her lay back and he gets on top of her kissing her lips then goes to her neck leaving hickeys all over it. Destiny returns the purple marks on him as he lines himself up to her and slowly grinds in and out. This time he wanted to take his time. He rocked in her at a painful pace swirling his dick in a circle.

Her cum was gushing out as she came instantly from the friction. "Ooh you're so wet, fuck so tight." He says while looking in her eyes. "Destiny I meant what I said..I want you to be mines." He grunts. "I want to try this, what do you say baby?" He moans and she moans with him and pulls him into a kiss and nod her head.

"Yeah, why not?" She says and he pounds into her harder making her moan and scream his name. "Come for me pretty lady, fuck cum for me." She cums from his deep rugged voice and he soon came right after. "Shit. Aah shit." He moans in a feminine way. He thought to himself that that was one of the best cums he's ever had in his life.

Destiny was the best sex he's every had. Once they finished the woman drifted off instantly. Devin showered and then got into her bed to cuddle. All he was thinking about was the secret he had to tell her before it gets to deep, he had to tell her the truth about his life but he didn't know how.

He kissed her forehead and pushed the thought into the back of his mind and drifted off to sleep. The next morning he woke up to a empty bed as he heard the shower running. It was 5am and he had to leave soon. He got out the bed and went into the bathroom and got in the shower with her.

When he touch her skin it made her jumps a little bit. "Mmm good morning pretty lady." He says as he kissed her neck. She smiles and turn around to him and kissed him softly. He penis jumped hitting her stomach then harden even more. "Mm thirsty for more are we?" She says while smiling on his lips.

He nods then lifts her in the air. He gripped her ass before sliding inside of her. Raw. They both moan from the bare sensation. Destiny wrapped her arms around his neck for stability and he gets a good stance and pounds upward into her. "Oh— my god this feels amazing." She yells out and he smiles.

"Mm you look so damn good taking my dick Destiny. So fucking beautiful." He kissed her throat then licked her chin. "Devin I'm about to cum baby! Fuck! Go harder, as hard as you can go." She moans and that sent chills down his spine from her words. 

He grips her ass and crams his dick in her tight waterfall and they both cry out. He was seconds away from cumming so he pulled out and she dropped to her knees and opened wide. He shot hot cum all over her pretty face and he loved the sight. "Oooh shit...ooh such a good girl for me baby. My cum on your Mocha skin looks so delicious baby, lick some off for me." He groans.

"Come let me taste myself off your skin baby." He grabs her off her knees and licks her face then tongue kisses her as they swallow his cum together. They continue to make out in the shower before washes each other off. They both had to leave out for work so that's what they did.

"Call me later okay baby." He says while kissing her goodbye as he closed her car door. He got into his car and dove off and she followed suit. She arrived to the restaurant on cloud 69 and her workers saw a difference in her walk and attitude. "Oh yes! Someone's getting son dick, and some amazing dick at that." Her manager says.

She laughs and roll her eyes, ignoring her statement. "Mind your business Minah hehe." She worked the day with a happy smile and bright mood. Well until she turned the tv on. "Oh this is that kpop group super junior I was telling you about Destiny." Minah says to her boss and Destiny stops working and looks at the tv and her stomach drops.

"Wait, what's his name? He looks familiar." She says and the girl gasps. "Siwon!! Oh my god he's so hot, but not as hot as Donghae!" She fan girls and Destiny looks at all the men singing and dancing on stage and remembers them all from Coachella. This can't be a coincidence, they must just look like them right? She thought.   
🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Later that night Devin or Siwon called destiny to check in on her to see if she wanted to have dinner. She agreed because she at this point had to see if that was him. "Alright guys I'm about to leave, Destiny wants to have dinner tonight." Siwon says. "You know I've been meaning to ask you. Are those hickeys?" Leeteuk asks. 

"I mean cause I saw you tried covering them up with make up but you did a shitty job so tell me brother, did she finally let you tap that big round ass of her?" Donghae says and they all burst into laughter. Siwon sends a middle finger up as he leave the video shoot. He goes home and change then picked Destiny up at her house.

She walked out looking beautiful as always. He noticed her face was a little turned upside down as she got into the car. "What's the matter baby?" He asks but she shakes her head. "Nothing just a little tired." She lies and he lets it go and goes to a fancy Italian restaurant. 

As they were seated she started to notice shit she didn't see before, women were googling and drooling all over him while giving her the stink eye. "Table for Choi." He says. "Right this way sir." The waiter takes them to a private room and they get seated. 

"Baby what's wrong I'm not liking your expression. Should we leave? Are you not feeling well?" He asked and she blurts out. "Isn't there something you need to tell me Devin?" And he looks at her weird and shakes his head no. "No baby what do you mean?" 

She pulled out her phone and slides it to him. "Siwon, cut the shit. I mean that is your name right? Why didn't you just tell me the truth about you?" She asked him and his face cracked. "I was going to, I just didn't know how you would react. I also had to keep this a secret because I didn't want my fans to attack you."

He explained and she kinda didn't buy it. "You still could've told me, I saw you on tv which I rarely watch, my manager showed me your performance that was televised." He nods. "I'm greatly sorry, please can you forgive me?" He asks.

"You have to eat my pussy all night tonight." She says as she look at the menu. "That can be done. Anything else?" He asks. "And suck my toes." She say and he gets up and walk over to her grabbing her left foot and taking her heel off. "Like this?" He says and began to suck and lick on her big toe and she moans out.

His hand roams to her vagina and he fingers her. The small room was filled with moans and Slurp sounds. The waiter enters and freezes. "I'll come back. "No! Just give us a steak and spaghetti, I want spaghetti tonight." Destiny gasps loudly as Siwon continued to finger her and suck her toes. The waiter nods and runs out the room. 

"You're so bad baby, ahh you scared the poor girl." She moans and he stops his actions and puts her shoe back on before going back to his seat. "I'll please you wherever pretty lady, I don't care who sees anymore. You're mines.


	8. Eight

"So that's how the relationship between you two? So I'm assuming you're gonna get to the altercation soon Ms. Johnson." The detective grew impatient. "You said you wanted to know everything, maybe you should've been more clearer." I snapped and he looked at me with dull eyes. "Hurry up." "Ooh okay..."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Their food came and this time they actually ate their dinner. Once they were done dining they left to go for a walk on Han river. "Mm this is nice." He says as they walk slowly hand and hand. "I know, it just sucks that you have to have this face mask on, now I know why you wear it now." She says to him while poking his cheek.

"Yeah and again baby I'm sorry I should've told you." He apologizes again. "Well since we're telling things, my real name is Naria but I use my middle name Destiny as an alias, also I have a date Friday that I didn't cancel...it's not like I intend on going it's just that I have been so with you that I didn't have time to cancel it." She finishes. He took a second to process. "Roses.." He says and she looks at him and nod.

"Go on it, do it in person...I'll be waiting on you in the car out front of whatever restaurant y'all go to. I trust you pretty lady." He says and her eyes grow wide. "Wait are you serious? No baby I'm not gonna do that." She explained and he shakes his head. "I'm serious, it's an order. Don't disobey me jagiya." He says going closer to her face then lowering his mask to lock lips with her.

This man was insane she thought, but so was she since she considered doing what she was told to. "Fine, I'll go but I think it'll be messy." He shrugs. "Baby you're mines. I want everyone to know it." He kisses her once more before they headed back to the car. He dropped her off at home then walked her to her door. "Goodnight baby, I wish you could stay tonight." She says and he pouts.

"Me too but I have to go record tonight, it has to be done. I wish we did the recording earlier so I can be off for real." He says and she nods they kiss one last time and he backs her against her front door. "Fuck I wish I could have you right now." He breathes. "Good night songbird." She whispers on his lips then walked into her house.  
🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Friday.

Days went by and the two were inseparable. They were always together whether she was at his shows or studio sessions. He also came to her recordings for a variety show she had done at her restaurant. Super junior were guests on the show. Destiny got to know his band mates very well and so did her friends. Donghae and Joy started having their own little thing going while Leeteuk and Yesung took interest in Trice, poly life I guess.

Jay was texting the woman non stop for the last two days she responded but not as much. Today was the day of their date and she was nervous. "You good baby?" He asked her while driving her to her destination. "No my stomach hurts, I've never been this messy before. What if he gets angry?" She asked and Siwon sucks his teeth.

"Don't worry babe I'll have a body guard sitting across from you." He reassures. Once they arrived she gets out and head inside. She saw Jay instantly and walked to him. "Hey baby girl." He says while getting up to hug her. "Hey, how are you?" She asked him. He told her about his week. As he talked she felt anxious. 

She received a text from Siwon asking if she was okay and she replied instantly then place her phone facing down on the table. "Jay I have to tell you something." She cuts him off from talking. "I've been seeing someone and we've decided to take it to the next level. I'm sorry for wasting your time." She finally says while getting up. "Please let's still be friends." She held her hand out for him to shake it.

He stared at her until she placed her hand back to her side. His eyes never left her. His gaze turned cold, he was pissed. "Leave." He said and she looked at him with a raised eye brow then she turned her heels and walked off. "Fucking bitch." He says but she was long gone to hear him.

She saw Siwon standing outside the car waiting for her and she runs to him. "Hey, you okay?" He asks while wrapping his arms around her waist. She nods and kisses him. "Yes I'm fine, let's go I'm starving." He looks at her with wide eyes. "He didn't feed you?" He asks and she shakes no.

"I told him before the meal came." She says and he flicks her. "Silly girl, you should've got a meal at least." He jokes. "Shut up and let's go." She say and he opened the car door for her. Neither payed attention to the shadow that watched them from the restaurant and he was an angry shadow too.

The couple went back to her place and walked in. It was Siwon's turn to cook. He got into the kitchen to begin cooking chicken smothered in mozzarella and mushrooms. She went to her wine collection and brought out three different bottles. "You pick and choose which one we should start with." She says.

He chose a white wine to start off with since they were having chicken. She set the table for him and her then waited on the food to finish. Once done he served her then himself. She dug into the meal and her mouth watered along with her eyes. "So fucking yummy." She exclaims.

"I'm glad you like it babe, look at you eating so well like a good daddy's little girl." He praised her and she blushes. "Stop teasing me." She whispers and he leans forward and kiss her forehead. 

After dinner they shared a shower together and which was full of fellatio. Destiny sucked him so hard he came in her mouth and she didn't stop sucking. He had to pry himself out her mouth. She was out for blood. She sucked and swallowed his balls and length.

He cried real tears at the sensitivity of his phallus. He bucked his hips but it made it worst because he was cumming every time she made a popping noise with her mouth. She knew how to milk him well. He loved how well she learned his body. "Fuck! I'm cumming again jagi!!!" He screams out and he explodes his biggest load yet.

Destiny shows him before swallowing every drop, none escaped her lips. "So beautiful." He says while running his finger through her hair. They both clean up and get out the shower drying off and oiling up. They get into the bed naked and pass out fast.

They didn't know that an unknown was in her closet watching them sleep.


	9. Nine

3rd POV  
Destiny and Siwon laid in the bed as the warm sun beamed through her window. Siwon snuggled against her closely as he opens his eyes to a figure in front of Destinys body. He didn't react loudly so his love wouldn't wake up. The man stared at him with a butcher knife him his hand. He put the knife to his lips telling Siwon to be quiet. 

Siwon pulled Destiny closer to him and gripped her tightly. "Mm, so this is who she dubbed me for? Fucking Siwon?" The man spoke. Siwon still didn't speak he just stared at him. Siwon pinched Destiny's nipples under the covers to wake her up and she groans then smiles. "Mmm Good Morning baby." She says with her eye still closed. 

He kissed her neck and face while smirking at the man in front of him. That drove the male wild.   
He growls and yanks the covers off of them both. Destiny's eyes burst open and she looks at the man in front of her appalled. "Jay? What the fuck? How did you get in my house?" She asked him now standing up and highly pissed off. Siwon gets up and stand in front of her guarding her. "Destiny stay behind me please, let me handle this." He told her and she did just that. "what is it that you want? Money? Fame? What?" He asked him. 

"I want her...I wanted her alive but seeing how you two made love in my face I want you both dead now. But before I kill you you're gonna watch me fuck her." He spoke freely and Siwon's blood boiled.  
"Ha, you are truly insane." Siwon said as he bent down to put his boxers on. He was unfazed by the lad in front of him. 

"I guess you're gonna have to try and kill me because I am not letting you fuck my girlfriend especially not in front of me!" he raised his voice. Destiny secretly called 911 on her phone while they were distracted. Siwon kept the man distracted as long as he could. "Know what fuck this." The man launched at Siwon and they tumble and tussle on the floor. 

"Siwon no!" Destiny screamed. She was terrified she couldn't believe her eyes. All she knew was that she didn't want Siwon to get hurt. She jumped into her instincts and helped Siwon fight the man. As the fought on the carpet someone screams out and grunt.Blood was starting to spilled out on the white carpet. Destiny screamed and grabbed Siwon off of the man to see if he was okay. Siwon gets up off of the floor. 

"I am okay baby." He said as he reached down to check the man's pulse. Loud banging was on Destiny's front door and she run to answer it. "Ma'am we received a 911 is everything okay?" They asked and she ran off to her bedroom and they followed. "He broke into my home and was watching us sleep." She said while pointing to Jay. 

The officers checked him to see if he was breathing as the ambulance also walked into her home along with the fire department. "He's alive, Take him in. Ma'am we will need a statement from you both." The one officer says. "I need to call my manager." Siwon says while grabbing his phone and walking out. 

He returns 10 minutes later and gave the officers a statement of the events. His manager arrived at Destiny's condo with a worried look asking what happened. Siwon told him what had just transpired and how things turned out. Destiny was so fucking distraught and confused she was in tears from fear. "Come here baby, it's okay baby." He said while holding her close. "Would you like to press charges ma'am?" The officer asked. 

"Yes, she will." He answered for her. "Are you staying here or are you coming back to the company with me?" His manager asked. "I'm definitely staying here. She needs me I can't leave her alone." He whispers to his manager. The older man nods and leaves along with the police and carried Destiny bridal style to the couch. 

"I don't want tot be here anymore, I need to find a new place." She spoke and he hums in agreements. "You can stay with me for the time being if you would like. I wouldn't mind baby." He told her and she nodded but stayed quiet.

"So that's how things got started?" The Detective asked while staring at her. "Yeah, some how Jay was able to be released from jail. I guess he had money and a good lawyer." Destiny says. 

3rd POV again

Destiny didn't go into work none that week. She was either at her friends house or Siwon's whenever he was off work, she had been staying with him but she hated being home by herself now, she was so scared and creeped out to the point she felt like she was still being watched.

"Fuck I need some sleep." She says as she laid in Siwon and hers shared bed. She was ok her way to sleep until she heard the keypad being punched in. Siwon walked through the front door with heavy foot steps and she scurries to him taking his coat and things off.

"Hi baby how was work?" She asked as he groaned. "It was tiring, ugh I need to eat and sleep." He says and that made her ears perk up. "Good thing I've already cooked for you babe." His face grew wide at the sentence and he picked her up and kisses her lip softly. 

Placing her back on the floor they sat st the table and dug into the food she cooked. Suddenly they heard the keypad being punched in. "Siwonieee" someone sings causing them both to turn towards the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" He barks.

The woman stops and look at the scene in front of her. "Oh I can't come see my fiancée now?" She says while putting her bags down. Siwon gets up and grab her stuff and grab her arm and shoved her to the door.

"We're over! Or did you forget? We haven't been together for 9 months now, I found someone else." He says and Destiny gets up and walk towards her boyfriend and the strange woman. "Siwon who is she?" Destiny asked softly causing the woman to glare at her. "My ex! A complete nobody!" He barks. 

The woman launches herself at Destiny but Siwon grabbed her and slammed her against the door. "Siwon! Be careful! She is still a woman at the end of the day. Now you, you heard my boyfriend you two are over. Get the fuck over it bitch. Do t become THAT person, being all messy and shit. Throw this bitch out." Destiny says in a brute tone.

"Ooh baby I'm gonna fuck your good. That just made my dick so hard." He says while smiling back at Destiny and the woman's eyes almost fell out her head. "Leave now, or I'm gonna press charges." He says and she grabbed her things and left quietly, for now. Once she was clear He instantly changes his passcode. 

"I should've been done that, I'm sorry bab—." She interrupts him by kissing his mouth. The two walk backwards while kissing and ended up on the table. They began to undress themselves while still kissing. "Fuck me right here, I can't make it to the bed." She says.

"As you wish pretty lady."


	10. Ten

‼️‼️‼️DISCLAIMERS THIS CHAPTER DISCUSSES ACTS OF RAPE. I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE.‼️‼️‼️‼️

Birds chirped so loud the next day waking Destiny out of her slumber. She woke up to a empty bed and a single tulip with a note. "Had to go in early today, will be home for dinner. Have a great day pretty lady, Siwon." Destiny read the letter with a huge smile one her face, she was falling for him so fast and so quick. 

They've been successfully dating for the last thirty days and they loved every moment of it. Today was the day that Destiny decided to take a self defense class just in case. The incidents that happened with Jay and Siwon's delusional ex traumatized her in so many ways.

Once she showered and did her hair and added her carmax on her lips she grabbed her gym bag and left out of the home. The gym was walking distance so instead of wasting gas she walked. She walked two minutes then reached the gym and walked in. The atmosphere in the place was energetic. She had a great feeling about it.  
🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Destiny was drained as fuck and was so ready to k.o. She was catching her breathe before she walked out to go home. As she walked she had a uneasy feeling and didn't know why. As she walked she tried speeding up to get to the door, next thing she know someone is grabbing her and dragging her to a nearby ally.

The attacker punched and kicked her before she heard a zipper noise. At this moment she lost her Shit. She began punching and kicking thinking it would help her chances of surviving. The attacker kicked her and as she fell they got on top of her and yanked her pants down. 

She yells but nothing comes out. She was being punched and stomped and then violated. She was being raped in the ally and she couldn't scream or call for help. Once they were finished they left her there for dead. All she could do was cry on the ground and call her friends. 

They came running so fast once they found her. "Oh my god my baby!" Was the last thing she heard. She woke up hours later in the hospital and she looked around and saw Siwon sleep next to her. She tried sitting up but cried out causing the man to jolt out his sleep. "Baby! Don't move let me get the nurse."

Once he ran back in with the nurse she explained to Destiny what happened and how they checked her out and will do an investigation on the test results. "Trice came back up here and dropped this off. She said not to open it around me. I didn't even open it," he explained.

He went into the bathroom as she looked into the bathroom. Siwon returned from the restroom and smiled at his girlfriend. "Baby how are you? We can talk about any and everything, don't hold back." He says to her as he engulfs her in his arms. She cried in his embrace and he rocked her back and forth while rubbing her head.

"We're gonna get through this, even if that means me taking some time off. I'm gonna be here for you no matter what." He says to her. She looks into his eyes and just thinks about how in such a short time they became so close. She was lucky to have him she thought. He also felt the same exact way.

"I'm so blessed to have you in my life Destiny I don't want to lose you, I'll do whatever it is you need to recover and be that sunshine that I know you to be." He says as he kiss her lips softly one time. "Thank you so much for being you Siwon, I love you. I know it's so soon to say but fuck it I love you." She says

He stares st her processing what she said then he finally kissed her. His kisses went from sweet to needy. "I love you too, I want to head towards the in love part with you. Fuck Destiny you've changed a lot of codes for me. I don't do this, relationships I mean; I'm so used to fucking and dumping. That's actually a motto for us as SJ." He confesses

Her eyes widen. "OYEA?" She says. "Well that's too bad, cause none of that is going on over here." She say rolling her eyes and he hugs her again. "I'm not letting you go pretty lady, hell no. I'm too invested." He says kissing the top of her head.  
🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

It was a day later when she went home and Siwon took exactly one day off because that's all his manager allowed. He spent it with her making sure she had things on her reach and setting up her appointments and her transportation for physical and mental therapy. 

Weeks went by and she was still in so much trauma. At first it wasn't as bad, well Siwon would like to think it wasn't but Destiny developed night terrors so bad she would wake up screaming at the top of her lungs. This was the newest thing with her. The screams.

"Baby what can I do? Show me, tell me, I need to know how I can help get you back to being you. Just help me understand what you're thinking and feeling." He says while looking into her eyes with tears. They've both been crying nonstop since the situation and for different reasons. 

Siwon cried because of the hurt she went through and how he wasn't there for her. He beat himself up everyday now. Destiny cried because she felt like she became a burden to him, she felt like he would eventually leave her. They always do.

He pulled her closer to him as she sobbed in his chest. This wasn't a simple walk in the part, this was going to take months maybe years of therapy and reassuring for Destiny to come to terms with this. Siwon meant it when he was going to be there for her. It was nothing that could stop him from it. 

The next morning Siwon woke her up just so she could know he was leaving. Once he left she laid there in bed and a single tear fell from her left eye while the other filled but never fell. Her phone vibrated in the bed and she answers it before looking at the ID.

"Hello?" She says in English. "Did you like my little gift baby girl?" The man husks over the phone causing Destiny to freeze at his voice. "I'll be home soon princess and that'll be me inside of you instead of someone else." The man hung up and she was left in bed with her mouth open.

She had to figure out how to escape this.


	11. Eleven

"Mm so the fucker had contacted you from the inside?" Ravi asked. "Yeah, I was so fucking scared I froze in the bed. I didn't leave it." Destiny says. 

"Mm how long after that did we meet?" He asked the woman.

"Mmmm two days later."  
🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Destiny stayed in bed all day, she was even too scared to shower, to eat, even to use the bathroom. She laid in bed in silence until her phone vibrated again. She was too scared to even look at it but she mustered up the courage to glance. It was her boyfriend and she didn't hesitate to answer after seeing that.  
Phone convo  
D: "Hello."  
S: "Hey baby, how are you feeling? Do you need me to come home?"   
D: "Um, I'm fine I guess...baby I need to tell you something."  
S:"What is it baby talk to me."  
D:"I received a call fr—."  
Heechul: "SIWON! Let's go! We gotta finish this song! S: Shit baby, okay don't forget what you need to tell me, I have to go finish this song so I can come home early. I love you."

He hangs up without hearing her response. She sighs and roll her eyes then attempt to get out the bed. Her phone was ringing so much today she was irritated by it. It was her Best friend Joy. "Hey! Open the front door I got food and Jack! Oh and the maknae is with me too." Destiny hangs up and goes to the front door checking the camera first before opening it.

"Damn girl took you long enough." Trice says as she walked in. "I was laying down, but I'm glad you guys came." She confessed. "Now I can shower and stuff, I was too scared to get out the bed." She says and they look at each other then looks back at her then tackles her with a huge hug.

"We're here whenever you need us, don't hesitate to call even for small shit like you need to pee and you want someone to watch you do so. We're coming no matter what." Joy says as Trice kisses Destinys cheek. "We love you okay? Don't be afraid to ask for help." Destiny sniffles and nods. "Now go shower!" Trice says.

The rest of the afternoon to evening they stayed with her and made sure she ate and was taking care. Laughter erupts through Siwon's penthouse as the women laugh without a care in the world. Destiny has her besties with her she felt like the world stopped when she was with them. It was euphoric. 

Hours past and it was now 9pm and the women were growing tired from drinking all day. Destiny helped them both hail taxis to go home. When they both got into the taxi she turned to her left to see Siwon pulling up to the drive curb. She pauses and wait for him to get out. He hurriedly parked and exit the vehicle. "Hey pretty lady. What you doing out here?"

"Oh hi baby, I put the girls into a taxi. We got pretty drunk off of the liquor Joy bought." She says as the walk into their home. Siwon grabbed her hand as they walked to the elevators. He showed his admirations for her through kissing and butt grabbing. "Mm I miss those kisses baby...can I show you what else I miss tonight?" He whispered in her ear as the go up to the highest floor.

She paused unsure on what to say and he caught that. "It's okay to say no baby, I understand why okay baby?" He says and she nods. "Oh by the way what was it that you needed to tell me?" He asks as they get off the elevator finally. She stiffened at the question and he looked back at her confused.

"Tell me babe." He says and she looks at him. "Jay called me from prison, he said that he's the one who sent those men to rape me. Well he said it in so many words." She says. His eye grow dark and his veins began to pop out of his forehead. "What the fuck? He's gonna make me break into the jail and kill him." He grits then he grabs the glass liquor bottle and throws it.

He was so pissed off but she knew he would be. "Baby please calm down, please you're scaring me." She says and he turns to her with a soften gaze. "I'm so sorry baby, come here." He grab and hugs her. "I don't want you to fear me, I'm the last person you need to fear." He reassures her. 

She nods and snuggles in his chest. "Mm let me clean this up before one of cut ourselves." He began cleaning up all the glass and remaining liquor. Destiny went into the bathroom to shower and do her nightly routine. As she was in the shower she hears Siwon come in. "Baby? Can I join you?" He asks and she hums a response. 

He gets in with her and let the water hit his sexy and tanned body. Destiny turns to look at him and her nipples began to harden. "Like what's in front of you baby?" He asked and she gulps loudly then nods yes. "Mm take what you want baby...it's yours." He says and she do just that. She began to give him a hand job and he throw his head back. His moan began to erupt from his chest and go to his throat and out the mouth.

Destiny loves his noises. He sounded so beautiful when he was being pleasured. She gets to her knees but he stops her. "No baby tonight I want to reclaim you as mines." He says and she looks at him with puppy eyes. He pulled her off the porcelain tub and cut the water off. They get out and go to one of his back rooms which Destiny thought was storage.

When they entered the room she gasped loudly. "Hehe, don't be afraid okay? This is to simply pleasure you." He says and she looks at him with a surprise expression. "So you a freak huh?" She says and they both start laughing. "I told you when I met you that I was gonna give you the best sex of your life baby and for the next two days I plan to do just that." He says.

He lifted her up and laid her on a white massage table. Destiny took a look at the room it was all white and cream with marble floors. It had different toys and ropes and chains hanging and laid out all over the place. Siwon went to grab some warm massage oil. He slowly ran it on her body then caressed it on her stomach and breast. The substance was soft and sticky.

 

(It looks like that 👆🏼👆🏼👆🏼👆🏼) 

It oozes off of her body nice and slowly and she moaned at the sight. He gently massages her body rubbing all the kinks and aches as he went trying to unwind her. He lifted one of her legs and rubbed her thighs and calves. He then slips two fingers inside of her vagina causing her to moan out loudly. 

He worked and curved his fingers inside of her trying to cause her to squirt. "Fuck!" She yelled and he smirked at her face and body squirms. "I'm gonna cum!" She says and he stops. She looks at him like he lost all of his mind. "Babe why'd you stop?" She ask him and he walks always come back with a small bullet. 

The device began to vibrate loudly and she giggles from the sound. He placed it right on her clitoris and at the moment her eyes went crossed and her toes curled and her mouth flew open as she screamed. Siwon's dick hit the massage table as it grew harder. 

"Mmmm you sound so beautiful baby." He says leaning forward to kiss her breast and bite her nipples. "Mmmmm so soft." He blows on her nipples. He goes up further to her lips and sucks them into his mouth. He turns the vibration off and slide inside of her. She instantly creamed on him. He grabs the massaging lube and spills it all over himself and her.

She reached up and rubbed his chest and back then he closes the space between them as he pounds into her. He pulls out suddenly then goes around the table to her face. He stuck his penis in her mouth without permission and she took it with no problem. He start to fuck her throat while leaning forward to play with her clitoris while sticking the vibrator inside of her honeypot.

He was so close to coming and she knew because she tasted his sweet and salty precum. "Fuck I'm cumming." He wheezed out and just like that he came down her throat still stuffing it down her throat. Destiny's body jerked from the over stimulations he gave her. He finally pulled out of her then forcefully making her sit up.

"Look at me." He orders and she does. "Your mines...okay...no one will every take you from me and no one will every take me from you." He says then kisses her. "I'm not done...I said the next two days. Get up!" He barks and drags her to a bondage board. He tide her inside of it. 

"You ready for daddy?"


	12. Twelve

"You ready for daddy?"

Destiny nods and he moves closer to her making her lay down on her back again. He lit a candy candle and let it burn for a bit. He lean towards her and sucks her face while massaging her pussy all at the same time. Once the candle was good and melted he grabbed it and let it drip on her chest and stomach then on her nipples.

She sucks in air and arch her back at the burning sensation. "Ooh you look so hot baby," he lean forward and suck one of her boobs into his mouth. "So sweet." He says as he ate the candy wax off of her nipples. She rubbed the back of his head encouraging him to continue his pleasures.

He slurped and licked all over her body causing her to moan his name. He loved her saying his name over and over. He drips more wax on her down to her vagina and her toes curl. He sits the candle down carefully and got into a better position and ate her alive.

She was screaming and he lift her right leg up and smacks her ass hard. "Silence!" He orders and she whimpers and nod. He went back to his feasting and she tried so far to be quiet but it was becoming impossible. 

"Mm jagi...suck me." He says while coming up and grabbing the candy wax again. He dripped it on his penis and he groans out. Destiny sits back and watch his phallus twitch and her mouth waters. "Come here daddy's pretty lady. Come suck me, let me feel your throat baby." 

Destiny crawls to him on the massage table and lay flat on her stomach with her right leg raised up a little bit. She grabbed his shaft and began to suck him into her mouth. His knees bucked because of how hard she guzzled him into her jaws. "Mm thank you baby, you're sucking me so well. Ooh such a good girl. Ooh thank you so much baby. Thank you, thank you aaaah thank you." He praises her.

Destiny's confidence shot through the roof because of Siwon's praises and moans. She deep throated him without gagging this time. He then grab her cheeks and caress her nose and lips. His ran his thumb over her eye lid admiring her face. 

"How are you this pretty? It's so unreeeaall ah shit! I'm cumming!" He screamed and she stopped sucking him. His eyes shot open and a tear breached his right eye. "Babbbyyy whyyy?" He whined and she grabs him and take him to their bed. She laid him down and got on top of him.

She slides him into her and began to bounce. He grabbed her waist to help her ride him like he liked it. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately as he gently stroke her back. His arms wrap around her as she bounce her bottom up and down. He then flipped them over while still inside and pounded in her ruthlessly. 

Her screams were heard throughout the building and they didn't care. They slobbered on each other lips and faces as they tongue kiss. Loud smacking sounds from them sucking face and their precious parts colliding together filled the penthouse. "Scratch me up baby." He tells her and she dug her nails into his tanned skin while he sucks on her neck. 

"Ah Shit I'm about to cum baby." He says. "Cum in me please...let me feel you completely." Destiny says and that stunned Siwon, so much that he slowed down and stared at her. "Really? Are you sure?" He asked and she nods. He started to kiss her softly while going in and out of her slowly. 

They shared such intimacy with each other and that's what got them close, other than them having almost every thing in common. Siwon came inside of her and they both laid there twitching and shaking. "S-Shit that was incredible." He stuttered.

They were so stuck they couldn't move. Siwon looked over to the wall clock and it read 3 am. Destiny was able to move now and she went to the kitchen to make fruit water. Siwon gets out the bed to stretch his body parts before walking to her and engulfing her into a back hug.

She smiled at his warmth as he held her. His musk scent was so intoxicating, she could get high off of it. "Mm I love you." He says pecking her neck, then tongue was added to that peck. Then the kisses got more sensual and he grinds his body into her roundness. 

"Mmm stooop I'm trying to finish this." She whined but he didn't stop Siwon was still ever so horny and he couldn't help but want to be inside of her. Destiny chopped a piece a fruit pulling away then stuffed it into his mouth. She turned back around and wore a smirk on her face until she was turned around and lifted on top the island counter.

"Ah! What are you doing?" She screeched. And he ignored her by spreading her legs then began eating her with the peach in his mouth. She hollered out from the cold and hot feeling from his mouth and the fruit. He devoured her right there letting the fruit fall out of his mouth so he could focus solely on her sweetness.

She arched her back and then looked down at him as he was already looking up at her. That got her wetter just by staring into his dark dilated orbs. He started to pump himself while he was squatting down under her. He came back up and kissed her sloppily and they both moan into the kiss.

Siwon's phallus swollen and red from the lack of stimulation to it. It oozed pre-cum as they made out on the counter. He stopped kissing her and stuck two fingers into her mouth and she slobbered on them as if they were his penis. "Ooh shit, you look incredible doing that. Mmm such a good girl you are baby." 

He praised and her eyes grew into a smile. He took his fingers out her mouth and a string of saliva came out as well. He was so tempted to suck his own fingers just to have her saliva in his mouth. He attacked her lips just so he could massage and finger her vagina.

She yelp a little but not to much because he swallowed her screams into their kiss. Once she was good and soaked he continued to kissed her then slid inside of her nice and slow. She threw her head back and let out a whimper. He grabbed the back of her neck and placed his thumb on her bottom lip. 

He began to speed up his movements inside of her and she whimpers his name. "Hmm baby? Speak up." He says. "Siwon..I l-love y-you!" She tried shouting he grinned then attacked her lips while wrapping her legs around him. He picked her up and continued kissing and drilling her as he walked her to his tentra chair. 

He pulls out and lay her on her stomach touching the chair as he gets behind her slipping back inside of her pussy. She grabbed onto the chair for dear life as he pound inside. "Ah! It hurts you're too deep." She gasps and he tried to slow down but he couldn't. He needed to feel her guts that was the point of the chair.

She continued to cry and moan at the same time. He slowed his pace down then stopping once he saw her tears fall. "Shit baby I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said kissing her cheeks and she shakes her head no. "Keep going please, these are tears of pleasure." That's all he needed to hear before he ram back inside of her.

Her juices splashed onto his lap as he plowed her. "Destiny you're the best, the best I've ever had ahh! Fuck!" He grunts out and she screams as she cum from his words. He groans sexily as he came inside of her once again holding her body close to his still pumping in her. He was still so hard.

This time she bounced up and down and his mouth shoots open and his eyes roll. He looked down and watch her chocolate cheeks jiggle and shake on his penis and he stared in awe. "Fuck! Look at this. You're so wet and warm..shit Destiny I'm cumming again!" He yells. "Me too!" She followed suit and they came again together at the same time. She bounced and bounced and he fucked upwards until they couldn't anymore.

He changed her position so she was turned sideways. He grabbed her right leg and bent it so he could suck her toes as he continued to pound. He couldn't believe he came so much tonight he loved every bit of it. She started to pant then moan then she yelled out again once he stabbed her g-spot.

"Give me your cum baby." She groaned and he did just that. He spilled into her and this time he was at his limits. He had to catch himself or he would smashed her with his body weight. "Shit I'm lightheaded now." He laughed and she chuckled. "We need food baby. We can have more sex once we fuel up." She tells him while he slipped out of her slowly.

"Mm can you make me some ramyun? And rice? Please?" He asked her and she nodded. "Just finish making the water." She ordered. The clock read 5am and the sun began to show itself. They pause at the sight and he grabs her and kiss her lips as the sun rises in the background.   
🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻  
"So basically y'all had sex for those two days Ms Johnson?" Ravi smirked  
Destiny looked at him and blushed. "Yeah, we did." She shutters then her phone rings. "It's unknown what if it's him?" "Answer and speaker phone just Incase." The detective says.

"Daddy's home baby girl. Did you miss me?" The voice said and she dropped her phone on the table.


	13. Thirteen

"How did you get this number?" She says trying to stay calm. "Mmm I have my ways. Anyways baby why don't you come meet me I need to see you..don't you miss me?" Jay says and she tears up. "Just please leave me alone." The Detective was silent recording every bit of the conversation. "You are mine didn't you remember when I said last year I was gonna come fuck you like my men did. I meant it. I will be seeing you." He hangs up and Destiny's heart pumped.

"Oh my god I'm so scared!" She starts to cry and the Detective grabs her and hold her. "Listen I'm gonna make some calls and have security on you. Well more security." He says glancing at the two body guards Siwon hired for her. "I have to call my fiancé." She grabbed her phone and dialed his number, he answered quickly.

"Yes baby?" "H-He called me. He fucking called me. HE'S OUT! I'm losing my mind Siwon." She grit out. "Baby calm down where are you? Is the Detective still with you?" He asked and she hummed in response. "Let me talk to him." She handed him the phone. "Hello? Mm, I'm already on it Boss." Destiny looks up at him shocked at the word "boss" he handed her the phone back and nodded at the guards.

They grab her up and take her to Siwon's hired vehicles. "It's gonna be okay. Let's just get you safe. We're gonna handle this jay guy, and the other one." He says and she couldn't seem to calm down. She texted hey beloved fiancé as they hurried to wherever she was heading.

D: What is this? He called you boss what does that mean? Did you hire him?! If so when?! Before or after I decided to talk to him?

S: It was definitely after baby, I promise you that, I'll explain when I see you at our new home.

D: New home?! Siwon what the hell?  
                         

"Did he just read my fucking message?!" Destiny yelled and Ravi looks away from her snorting trying not to laugh. "Destiny just relax, we will be there soon and he will explain everything. Just take a nap or something." He says to her.

Destiny sighs and lay her head back. Irritated. Looking out the window she drifted off into a day dream.  
🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

3rd POV

The next two days for them was nothing but hot and heavy sex with movies and cuisines. "Baby what time are you going to meet the Detective today? Do you want me to come with?" Siwon asks. "Well he said 10am he will be at the station, so I'm gonna leave in ten minutes." She said back to him.

"Mm well I'm about to leave out, I have to be on Weekly Idol today and I'm actually about to be late if I don't leave now." He says then kisses her lips gently adding a little tongue. "Mmmm fuck let me go." He husks and rushes to the front door. "I love you!" He yelled and she yelled the same back.

She headed to the showers turning it on she got in once it was nice and hot and let the water hit her skin. "Ooh okay I guess I'll leave in 30 minutes." She says to herself. After her shower she hears a loud thud noise outside of the bathroom. She pauses and hurried to put her clothes on then cracked the bathroom door.

She sees the same girl that "broke" in the weeks prior and that pissed her clean off. "Bitch, I know good and well you didn't break your stupid ass in my house!" She says running towards her and the girl screams out from fear. Destiny grabs the girls hair and kicks her calves making her fall instantly. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" Destiny scoffs. "Bitch I'm finna beat your ass!" Destiny began to punch the girl in her mouth and nose and she dramatically fell backward. Destiny pulled out her phone which was vibrating...it was the Detective PERFECT. "Detective Kim I need you at my house I have an intruder." 

She says then sitting the phone down placing it on speaker. She yelled the address to him while she chased after the girl that tried to escape. "Get your ass back here bitch. Detective hurry, I only can hold this bitch for so long!" She says.

She dragged her to to Siwon's sex room to grab some cuffs. She dragged her ass back to the front and cuffed her to a chair. "Why the fuck can't you move on? Huh? Is it the dick? Enlighten me." Destiny interrogates.

"I love him!" She screamed. "I figured you say that shit, listen love for you doesn't live here and it never will he's MINES okay? I don't wanna have to tell you again you seriously have me fucked up." The woman looks at her with a broken nose and bloody mouth. 

"It was what he did for me." She began. "He treated me like royalty fucked it up by cheating with Heechul." She says and that caused Destiny to yell out in laughter. Before she could speak she heard a banging on her door. She walked over and opened it and was stunned by the beautiful man at her front door.

"Damn Detective you kinda cute." She jokes and he blushes. "Ms. Johnson? I'm Detective Kim. You said there was an intruder I brought my partner and more back up with me." He says walking in and it was a trail of sexy men right behind him. "You did this Ms. Johnson?" He asked her.

"Well she hit the wall, I just helped her up and...held her still so she won't have further damages." She lied and he knew it was a lie but the woman did break in. "Miss Lee...how long has it been huh? 7 months? You just won't stop." "Wait? This wouldn't be her first time getting in trouble?" Destiny inquires. 

"Hell naw, she has been stalking Siwon for MONTHS since there break up." He says. "Well I want to press charges, she doesn't need to come back and fuck with us." Destiny says and the Detectives partner Detective Lee nods and gets a statement from Destiny.

"Okay let's lock this crazy ass woman up for good and Ms Destiny would like to reschedule or come with me so we can start out process for both cases?" He asks. "Yeah let me get my keys I'm gonna go with you, this shit is so fucking loco." 

They all leave and head to the station. This was the first time when Destiny and The Detective started their meetings.  
🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Thump "What the fuck?" Destiny grunts.   
"Sorry pot hole." Ravi smiles and she rolls her eyes. "Glad you're awake, we're here now." He says and she look at what exactly "Here" was. It was a huge mansion. They get out and she sees Siwon standing with a smile one his face and some flowers. Tulips, her favorite.

"Thank you, now what the hell is going on?" She snarls and he continues to smile. He gets close to her ear so only she can hear. "You know I get hard when you do that Pretty Lady, be nice. Hmm." He whispers send chills down her spine. 

"Let me show you our house baby."


	14. Fourteen

"Siwon tell me what's going on, please." The woman begged her fiancé. He looked at her then sighed. "Okay, so I hired Ravi and his team to look after you the day that Minah broke in and you were alone. I contacted him and paid him under the table so I can make sure you were safe." He says. 

"I needed them to protect you also from that fucker Jay...ugh that bitch." He grits. The woman nods her head as he spoke. "I knew Jay's every move and all of his "connects." I needed to exterminate them before they could touch you." He says to her and her brows furrow. "So, all those arrests in the last 5 months, they were his people?" She asked.

"Yeah, the whole AOMG had to go, He was trying to violate you in the worst way recently. He wanted to kidnap you and hold you hostage. At least that is what one of his men Gray said." He explains. He began pacing back and forth because he was so pissed. "So this is our new house huh?" She says getting up and walking to him.

His eyes met hers and he smiled. "Mm-mm I'm sorry I didn't let you pick it out, I did it out of impulse, I was supposed to show you this on our honey moon but timing." He says. "Mm it's okay baby, maybe later we could break the house in? You know when they all leave." She whispered that last part. 

"I heard that, we won't be staying long okay? We just gotta make sure you and boss are good." Ravi says. And they did, they stayed over for hours and you grew tired of the company and Siwon saw it. "Mm how about you guys get settled in the guess rooms. It pretty late you guys can pack up and leave in the am." Siwon offered and they all thanked the man but Destiny scowls. 

"Come on baby let's go up to our bedroom, I wanna make love to you." He said sending chills down her spine. "Baby they'll hear us...don't you think that's embarrassing?" She asked him and he turn to look at her on the stairs. "I don't care, I kinda want them to hear me pleasure you, to show them you're mines." He explains.

He pulled her into their room leaving the door open on purpose, he grabs her and lay her on the bed and kiss her passionately. He sat up to unbutton his dress shirt then unzipped her jeans while she takes her shirt and bra off. She was fully naked under him because she didn't have any panties on.

He marveled at her beautiful body while he unzipped and pulled his pants down along with his boxers. His phallus popped up hitting his abdomen softly, he climbed back on top of her and began to kiss her sloppily. He kisses got rough along with his gropes and grabs. Her moans were starting up and smirked at that.

Without warning he slams into her causing her to yell out. "Aah fuck!" She screamed and sucked on her breast as he thrust his hips into her. She bucked her hips as well so they were in sync. He moaned so load and his brows furrowed as he slur out his love for his soon to be wife. He flipped her to the side to get deeper inside of her and she yelled out in pain.

He spanked her ass causing her to scream even more. Their room wasn't far from down stairs so if you look straight up you could see just their bed from the angle it was in and Ravi and his workers watched as Siwon took Destiny apart. Ravi looked away with a slight hint of jealousy.

It's not that he liked the woman at all it was more of he needed to be home with his own girlfriend, he missed getting some action too. Siwon looks back and noticed they all were looking and smirked as they looked away. He pulled out of her and turned her completely over on her stomach and began to eat her ass and pussy. He was sloppy with his moves and she loved the aggression.

He was moving her body left and right up and down bending her every way he could. He then picked her up from behind and folded her legs like a pretzel then slid back into fucking her at a incredible pace. She felt all his penis in her stomach and she couldn't move to run away from him. She had to take the pain and pleasure.

"I'm close." He whispers and she screams. "I wanna swallow you this time." She says very loudly. The whole house heard her. Siwon unfolds her legs letting them fall as he pull out of her and she sinks to her knees. He waits for her to take him into her mouth but she pushed him on the bed. "Mm I've been wanting to do this for the last month since you were busy working." She says and he groans soon as she take him into her mouth.

"Fuuu— oh shit! I miss this too baby, oh god thank you for this fuck!" He moans loudly as his toes pop from curling. Destiny was sucking him so fucking good his body tensed up he couldn't even focus anymore. She stared up at him and he attempted to look down at her. Soon as he saw her eyes he felt butterflies in his stomach erupt causing him to moan.

"Fuck baby, I'm about to cum." He moans femininely. She stops sucking him so he could calm down a bit and he whined in protest. She giggles and smiles at him then began to suck him up again. His head flew back and his back arched upwards and she massaged his pelvic area with her thumbs.

"Fuck Destiny!" Was all he yelled before he shot hot cum down her throat. She swallowed it all and licked her lips. "Tasty." Was all she said and his penis twitched from that but he didn't allow it to harden again. "You are dangerous pretty lady I swear." He says to her and she smiles then hold her hand out for him to grab. "Let's shower." She said and he followed suit.

After they showered he gave her a silk robe to wear and she decided to lie down because she was exhausted. He got dressed and headed down the stairs where every one was. "Boss we ordered food for you guys if you're hungry." Leo says and Siwon nods. "Thank you I'll eat a little bit but I think she's gonna sleep for the rest of the day, she's tired. He says.

"You guys are welcomed to have company also you can leave at any point of time. It's just do it in rotation, not all at once." They nod and understood him and Ravi decided to go first. "After hearing you two I needed to call my own woman, I'll be back tomorrow." He says as he gather himself up.

One other Detective left right with him as the other just called their women over. Once Siwon ate some food he brought some up to his fiancée to see if she was hungry but to his dismay she was knocked out asleep. He only said she was tired because she wasn't allowed to come down the steps because she was naked. 

"I guess she was tired." He ran back down the stairs to place the food in the fridge then ran back up to get in bed and cuddle with his girlfriend. He closed and locked the door then got under their blankets and drifted off with her. His last thoughts were that he hoped this shit could be handled before it spiraled out of control like last time. He doesn't need a last time. He thought.


End file.
